Death haunts us all
by TwihardNerd
Summary: My outtakes from When the Dawn Breaks.
1. Edwards Death

**I don't own anything...**

Edward's POV

'She's not here Felix.' I said.

'She's still human?' Felix growled.

'We are hoping you will leave her be, she has promised not to tell anyone, we have tried...numerous times, to turn her. But it didn't work.' I explained.

'The deal was you change her, or kill her.' Felix sneered.

'It didn't work damn it!' I screamed.

'Then kill her!' Felix laughed.

'No!' Emmett and I yelled at the same time.

'I'd be happy to do it for you.' _Her sweet delicious blood..it will taste so nice._

I attacked him, even though every rational part of my mind was telling me not to, telling me to remember what I promised Alice; no split decisions. Felix and I struggled for a while, he was strong, and skilled. I'll admit that, but I was fast. Everytime he would try to attack me, playing on instinct and In the back of my mind I wondered where Demetri was, wondered why he didn't defend Felix...Then I heard Emmett's agonized scream. My head spun automatically to find my brother, to help him. It was a grave mistake, not my worst, but my final. Felix tackled me to the ground and had his teeth bared at my throat.

_Goodbye Edward, I'm sure your wife will taste delicious. _

Emmett POV

When I smelt the smoke I stopped dead and looked over to see Felix throwing Edwards lifeless body into the fire. He picked up Edwards head and tossed it back and forth between his hands.

'Warn the others.' He said before throwing Edwards head into the flames.

'No!' I roared.

I fell to my knees and sobbed, tearless, broken sobs for my brother. I saw Felix and Demetri running off from the corner of my eye and I vowed they would pay. I don't care how, I don't care when. But I _will_get them back. I lay on the ground until my family showed up. By then the flames had died down. I felt Rosalie's arms wrap around me and I leaned back into her, the looked around at my family. Alice was huddled under Jaspers arms and as soon as I saw her I lost my temper.

'HOW THE HELL COULD YOU NOT SEE THIS!?' I yelled at her furiously.

'I..I'm sorry. I saw it too late. I'm sorry!' She sobbed.

'HE ASKED YOU TO LOOK, YOU COULD HAVE STOPPED US FROM GOING. THIS WASN'T THE ONLY OPTION!' I screamed. I felt a wave of calm wash over me and I realised that I had moved closer to Alice and Jasper, and I was right in her face. Jasper had both hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down, and make sure I didn't get any closer to Alice.

I shrugged him off, 'Don't Jasper, I don't want you manipulating my emotions.'

'I don't want you yelling at my wife, she didn't see it because Edward made a split decision...Listen if you want to blame anyone, blame me. If I had been stronger none of this would have happened.' Jasper muttered, his voice faltering at the end.

I shook my head, 'I'm sorry Alice, and it's not your fault Jasper, they would have found a way.' I took a few steps back, sat down next to Rose and weaved my way back into her arms. She leaned her head against my shoulder and I could feel her body shaking. Our whole family just stayed in the small clearing, mourning for Edward. Days passed, it was mostly silent, except for the times one of us called Bella to see how she was doing; no better than us. Finally I broke the silence.

'What will happen with Bella?'

'We decided it is best she stays in Forks for a while, the Volturi don't know where she is and the wolves will keep her safe.' Carlisle answered.

'I won't let them get away with it. I'll kill them all...then Bella can come home.' I promised.

We stayed in the clearing for a few more days, talking about Edward. He was my brother, my best friend, I don't know how I will be able to deal without him...


	2. Emmett and Rosalies Deaths

**I don't own anything...**

Emmett's POV

I did an automatic sweep of the area, Rosalie was standing about 10 feet away from where I was, she was just about to turn around. Alec was standing right behind her, eyes burning a hole into the back of her head. That turn would make her look directly into his eyes.

'ROSE NO!' I scram, unthinkingly I glanced at Alec.

Alec turned his head, I felt his gaze on mine and I knew it was too late, time seemed to freeze before an unbearable pain ripped through my body...

--

Rosalie's POV

'EMMETT!' I ran over to him, trying to figure out a way to make him whole again. As long as they didn't burn him, he would be OK. No Emmett, please no, don't do this to me. You promised, you promised me...please Emmett please. The pieces were too small, but I had forever. I was too focused on the pieces of his body closest to me, I smelt the smoke and looked up to see Alec throwing hand fulls of my husband into the fire. My dead heart seemed to shatter. I leaped up, careful to keep my eyes away from his face. He fell back into a defencive crouch, an evil grin spread across his face. I crouched back too, then leaped at him, teeth angled for his throat. We wrestled for a while, but I managed to get the upper hand. I ripped his head clean off his body and threw it into the fire, followed closely from his body.

Now that that was done I didn't know what to do, I couldn't put Emmett back together, but I didn't want to live without him. I felt cold hands grab my arms and I didn't resist, I couldn't knowing relief was so close. Sharp teeth bit into my neck.

_I love you Emmett _


	3. The Wolves Deaths

**I don't own anything...I feel very sadistic when I write these...No idea why I really started...**

Collin's POV

_Collin! Stop mucking around, this is serious! _Sam ordered, his voice taking on the double trimble of the Alpha.

Immediately I buckled and started taking this seriously. But come on, I was just having fun. _It's_ _what every little wolf cub dreams of, ripping off some reeking bloodsuckers head._I thought sarcastically.

Some girl bloodsucker had Brady in a choke hold, I charged at her, knocked her to the ground and had my teeth bared at her throat all in the next few seconds. I was just about to sink my teeth in when someone grabbed me by the fur and flung me back into some rocks, it knocked the breath out of me and I hit my head so hard that my vision blurred. Then some bloodsucker was standing over me, I could just make out his long, black hair. I fought blindly, and weakly, so of course I lost...

Brady's POV

Some reeking leech had me in a choke hold. I sucked in a deep breath, wincing at the burning sensation in my throat, and thought of a way to get her off me. I struggled and her mahogany hair fell in my face, I tried to hold my breath, but it felt as if someone had poured bleech down my throat. I struggled harder, and then suddenly she was off me, laying on the ground with Collin ontop of her, teeth bared at her throat.

_YES! C'mon Collin! _I yelled in my head, barking out a laugh.

But then some leech came and threw him into some rocks. I went to charge at him but the girl was standing infront of me, she reached toward my throat so I took a bite out of her hand. She let out a little yelp but recovered quickly.

We danced around in a circle for a bit, both trying to gain the advantage, I dashed in and ripped a chunk out of her side.

_Eww, gross! _I thought. _The bloodsuckers do have insides._

She howled in agony and then grabbed a handful of my fur, ripping it out.

_Ha! Is that the best you've got! _I laughed.

I jumped back, and ran into someone, a leech. I turned around quickly, incase it was one of the enemies, but it was only the blonde doctor. I breathed a sigh of relief but then he yelled.

'Brady watch your back.' he pounced at her but it was too late...

Joshua's POV

_C'mon Joshua. Focus! _Sam thought in double trimble. I immediately turned my focus only on fighting this little parasite...Alec or something.

Sam, Jake, Leah, Jasper, Carlisle and I had all ganged up on him. Walking slowly, we came at him from all angles. He had taken one of the Cullen's already and we didn't want to have anymore casualties because of him.

Right now he was facing Sam, luckily Sam wasn't looking into his eyes. I was staring at the back of his head when it happened.

In one swift movement he turned around, his eyes falling on mine. Time seemed to stop, before an unbearable pain ripped through my body.


End file.
